Stick Together
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Clint and Natasha have a few visitors, and they have to share some bad news. Not the best of summaries, but the story is much better. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, time for another fluffy one-shot. I think I might be suffering from some kind of fluffiness disease...**

* * *

****Clint and Natasha were sitting on one of the couches in Tony Stark's living room. The Manhattan debacle had happened a few days ago, and the Avengers were still trying to get used to each other. The TV was on in the background and they were going around sharing bits of themselves with everyone else. It was mostly superficial stuff, since none of them were comfortable enough to share the truly important information.

It was Natasha's turn, when JARVIS suddenly interrupted.

"Sir, there are two people in the elevator, asking to be granted access to this floor."

"Who are they?" Tony asked.

"I don't recognize them, sir. But they appear to be young. Children in all likelihood."

"More fans? How are they even getting in the tower?" Steve asked, annoyance seeping through his tone

Natasha and Clint were looking at each other, knowing exactly who was in the elevator.

"Send them up, JARVIS." Natasha said.

"You can't know who's in there, Natasha." Steve said.

"I do. Send them up."

JARVIS agreed, and moments later, two sets of footsteps were running down the hall. The rest of the avengers tensed, but Natasha and Clint stood silently and waited. Seconds later, two kids came running into the room.

"Papa!" The little girl squealed. She ran toward Clint and threw herself into his open arms. Clint lifted her easily off the floor.

"Hi, Angel." He whispered, squeezing her tightly.

The little boy can running toward Clint and Natasha and launched himself into Natasha's waiting arms.

"I was so scared, Mama." The boy whispered.

"I know you were, Bud." She replied softly.

The family stood in a tight circle, just taking each other in, satisfied that they were unharmed. They'd completely forgotten that there were other people in the room until Steve cleared his throat and Tony spoke.

"Spidey, Katniss. Something you'd like to tell us?"

Natasha rolled her eyes but looked at Clint. He nodded and they sat down on the couch, resituating the kids on their laps.

Natasha took a deep breath, and started talking.

"This is Kira and Luka. They're 6 and they're our kids. They were with Phil's mom. Speaking of which, how did you two get here?" Natasha asked, addressing her son.

"Maria sent a plane for us. Nana came too, but she didn't want us to find you guys, so we put sleeping pills in her tea and snuck out." Luka said without hesitation.

The team looked shocked, but Clint and Natasha just laughed. They were used to their kids doing things like this often. Their parents were master assassins, and known for their prank wars on base, after all.

"Papa?" Kira asked softly.

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Is Phil really gone? Nana said he was when I asked why she was crying."

Clint looked at Natasha, pain clear on both their faces.

"Yeah, Angel, he is."

"But why? Why did he leave? Did we do something wrong last time we stayed with him?"

Clint looked at his daughter, and his heart broke. Her bright green eyes were filled with tears, and as she waited for his answer, on slipped free and slid down her cheek. Clint used his thumb to wipe it away.

He was vaguely aware of the rest of the team leaving in order to give the family some privacy, and Clint was grateful.

"You didn't do anything wrong. There was a bad man on the carrier, and Phil htried to help stop him. But he got hurt."

"Badly?" Luka asked.

"Very badly." Natasha replied, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Without thinking, Luka reached his hand out and held Kira's tightly.

"He's not coming back, because he can't." Natasha said, not entirely sure how to tell her kids that one of their favorite people was dead.

"Why can't he come back?" Kira asked.

"He died, Angel." Clint said softly. "He's gone, but as long as you remember him, he'll never really leave you."

Kira nodded and squeezed her twin's hand tightly.

"Will we be OK, Mama?" She asked.

"We'll always be OK, Kira, as long as we stick together." Luka whispered. Kira nodded and hurried her face in Clint's neck, her short red hair barely covering her face.

"Where will we stay when you guys have to go to work?" Luka finally asked.

"We don't know. We have to get through the next while before we can think about going back to work." Clint replied.

Luka nodded. He rested his head on Natasha's shoulder as they sat in silence for a while. After a while, Clint and Natasha decided to go to bed, so they stood and carried their children to the floor Tony had assigned them. Suddenly, they were thankful for their own space, since they didn't want to have to deal with the rest of the group right now.

There was only one extra bedroom, but they knew their kids wouldn't mind, and they knew their kids needed each other right now. So they tucked the now-sleeping 6-year-olds into the bed, having just realized that it was well passed 10 pm.

"Whaddya say we hit the sack?" Clint asked, wrapping his arm around Natasha's waist.

"Sure."

When they'd gotten into their pajamas and were about to turn out the lights, Luka's question came back to Natasha.

"Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, Tasha?"

"What are we going to do with them if and when we go back to the field? We can't really expect Alice to keep looking after them."

"You know she'd want to keep watching them. She loves them." Clint answered.

"But will she want to be reminded of all this all the time?" Natasha asked.

"I'm sure she won't mind. We'll worry about it in the morning, Tasha. That way we can spend more time thinking about it."

"OK." Natasha said as she curled into Clint's chest.

He kissed her head and asked JARVIS to turn out the lights. Minutes later, they were asleep.

Their world was going to change, that much was obvious to them. But Luka had been right when he'd told Kira that they could get through anything as long as they were together. They were a family of fighters, and they'd be OK in the end.

* * *

**There's the first part. I think this will end up being 2 or 3 chapters. This isn't the fluffiest of chapters, but the next one(s) should be much fluffier. I think.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! I don't know if this is the last one or not, so we'll see where it stands at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Luka was startled awake a few hours later. He looked around in confusion, not able to remember where he was. it was only after a few moments that he remembered the night before, and he smiled when he realized that his family was together again.

It was only then that he remembered that a noise had woken him, and it was still continuing. He turned to his right, and saw his twin sister laying curled into a ball next to him. After another moment, Luka realized that the noise was coming from her.

"Kira, wake up." He whispered.  
His sister opened her eyes, and Luka could tell that she'd already been awake.  
"What's wrong, Angel?" Luka asked softly  
"Don't call me that." She bit back, going to her usual answer whenever he called her by her family's pet name for her.  
"Sorry. What's wrong, Kira."  
"Papa." She whispered.  
"What about Papa?" Luka asked, confused.

Kira mumbled something, and Luka sighed.  
"You have to actually say it, Kira. I can't decipher your mumbles."  
Kira sighed and started speaking again. "He was crying earlier, and it scared me."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You were asleep." Kira said simply.  
"Kira, you know you can always wake me up." Luka said as he gave her a hug.  
"I know. But he was still crying, and I didn't want you to hear it."  
"Kira, you don't have to worry about protecting me. That's my job, not yours."  
Kira gave her brother a death glare that caused him to chuckle.

"Come on, Kira. Let's go back to sleep. We can talk to Mama and Papa in the morning."  
Kira nodded and sank back into the covers, curling into a ball again. Luka laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments, Kira relaxed into his hug, and fell asleep quickly. Luka kissed her head and fell asleep not too long after.

* * *

**Well, I guess that turned into a short little interlude. So there will probably be another chapter, maybe two.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long! I got really sick, and I spent the last week trying not to die. But I'm better now, and I'll hopefully update with more regularity.**

* * *

Kira woke up a few hours later, curled into her brother's chest. She opted to stay in the bed with him, at least for a little while longer, anything for her to put off reliving the sobs she'd heard from her father the night before.  
Luka woke not much later and together they had JARVIS out on a Disney movie for them to watch on the flatscreen across from the bed. Halfway through Luka started stroking Kira's hair, making her feel even safer in the strangely quiet tower.

Their parents entered the room after the second movie finished and they all watched a third one together. While Clint and Natasha seemed engrossed in the story between the cats, Luka noticed that Kira kept rubbing her ears when she thought no one was looking. He knew what it meant when she couldn't leave her ears alone, and it annoyed him that she'd done it again.  
So when the movie was over and the cats were back with their owner, including a new addition of course, he mentioned to his parents that he was hungry, and asked if they could have waffles and bacon, since pancakes were forbidden in their household. Natasha nodded and she and Clint left to make breakfast. As soon as their parents were gone, Luka pounced on Kira.

"Why didn't you take them out?" He hissed as he held his palms out.  
Kira sighed but pulled her hearing aides out and placed them in his outstretched hand. "I don't know this place. I didn't know if we were safe." She replied quietly.  
"You're always safe with me, Kira. You were next to me all night. When we're at home you don't have them in constantly, and our rooms are at opposite ends of the hall."  
"But home has things built in for me. This doesn't. I didn't know if it was really over, and I didn't want to risk you getting hurt if I didn't respond quickly enough."  
Luka sighed but said nothing. He got out of the bed and picked up his duffle bag from the night before, searching through it until he found clothes he deemed fit.

"I'm going to get dressed. I suggest you do the same." He signed without really looking at Kira. Before she could respond, he'd walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kira sighed and tried not to focus on the hurt she felt. She grabbed her own clothes and tugged them on, before going to stare at her aides. She wanted to put them back in, despite how sore her ears still were, but she knew Luka would be annoyed, and so would her parents, once he told them that she'd slept with them in. Again.

As she struggled with whether or not she was ready to meet the Avengers without actually being able to hear or not, and hand rested on her shoulder, and Kira reacted instinctively, just as her parents had taught her. In seconds, the person was flat on their back, staring in shock at her.

"Whoa, kid. You've got some pretty scary skills." Tony muttered, a little short of breath.  
Kira just gave him a confused look, not yet accustomed to how his lips moved while he spoke.  
"What? Are you pretending that you don't speak English or something?" Tony asked when she didn't reply.  
Before she had a chance to answer, she felt vibrations coming from the doorway and looked up to find her mother smiling smugly. Natasha leaned over Tony, while still making sure Kira could read her lips.  
"I told you not to go near her unless she was looking at you, Stark."  
"You didn't tell me she would do that!" He cried. "I even called to her from the door, and I asked JARVIS to let her know I was here. Her brother walked right by me, so I figured it was ok."  
"Luka?" Kira asked, slightly uncomfortable to be speaking in front of someone she didn't know, especially when she couldn't hear her own voice.  
"That's the only brother you've got, right?"  
"Yes." Natasha answered, locking eyes with her daughter.  
With a minute shake of her head, Kira told her mom not to explain here, but rather to wait until they were all in the main area. Natasha nodded and stood from her spot by Tony's head.

"Where are they?" She asked Kira.  
Kira just shifted her eyes to her bedside table where the hearing aides were sitting out in the open.  
"Kira Yelena Barton!" Natasha exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd do that! You know what happens when you wear them at night!"  
Tony was shocked at Natasha's outburst, and quickly ran for the door.  
"Sorry, Mama. I don't know this place. I didn't feel safe. I took them out, but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about Luka getting hurt if something happened, just because I couldn't hear it."  
"Angel, you know what happens if something like that ever comes up. Sweetie, you know it's not good for your ears for you to wear them all night."  
"I'm sorry." Kira whispered, lowering her head to look at the floor.

Natasha sighed and used her hand to bring her daughter's face up. "I know. I know you don't like not being able to hear, but you can't possibly like when your ears hurt either."  
Kira didn't respond, choosing to lower her face again. Natasha sighed again as she pulled Kira onto her hip. She pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead before carrying her from the room.

* * *

When they entered the common area, Clint and Luka were sitting at the island in the main kitchen, with the rest of the team at the table not far away. judging from the look on her father's face, Kira knew that Luka had told him about her wearing the hearing aides to bed. She shot he twin a glare, which he returned with a sheepish shrug. Clint vacated his stool at the island, and Natasha set Kira down on top of it, while she and Clint joined the rest of the Avengers at the table.

When Luka didn't try talking to her, she knew he was still mad at her, and she resisted the urge to cry as they sat in silence while eating their breakfast. Suddenly, she felt Luka's elbow jab into her side, and she whipped her head up in the direction he'd indicated. Pepper stood there, smiling at the 6-year-old while holding a pitcher of what appeared to be juice.

"Do you want some orange juice?" She asked softly.  
Kira shook her head quickly, and jumped down from her stool. Before anyone could stop her she bolted from the room, intent on getting as high up as possible.  
"Luka, please follow her, make sure not to scare her though." Natasha called from the table.  
"Kay." Luka answered before following his sister from the room. Natasha and Clint ignored the looks being shot their way, knowing that if they started explaining without one or both of their kids present, their children would be very annoyed with them.

* * *

Kira finally stopped running when she reached the roof. She was slightly out of breath, but she didn't really care. She climbed on top of the ledge and sat with her legs dangling off the side. She knew her brother would find her soon, and all she wanted was some time to herself.  
Five minutes later, thought, Luka was swinging his legs over the ledge next to her.

"Go away." Kira hissed.  
"Not likely." Luka replied, facing his sister so that she could read his lips. "You can't keep running, Kira."  
"Wanna bet?" She asked.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Don't start, Luka."  
"I'm serious, Kira. You never used to be like this. So what's changed?"  
"Nothing."  
"Kira." Luka admonished, and Kira knew just from his expression that he wasn't buying it.  
"I hate telling people." She finally whispered.  
"We knew that already." Luka replied.  
"But it used to be once in a while. Lately, though, it's all the time, and I'm sick of it."  
"Why?"  
"They treat me differently. I know you've noticed. They treat you the same, but they either refuse to interact with me, or they talk so slowly, like they think I'm an idiot or something. It gets annoying."  
"Kira-"  
"No, Luka. I hate it. I hate everything about this! They don't know and I get to pretend to be normal. But the second they find out, it's like everything that happened before that didn't actually happen, and they forget that I can read lips just fine."  
"It's because they aren't used to it, Kira. They don't know how to act."  
"So they act like I'm a freak? How is that fair?"  
"It's not. But it's what happens."  
"I just want to be normal, Luka. Is that too much to ask?"  
When her brother didn't reply, Kira stood up from the ledge and began walking around the roof.  
"Is it too much to ask to be able to be slightly normal? I just want to feel like something about me is the same as everyone else! God, I just want to be able to _hear_ something, _anything_, without an annoying, painful thing shoved into my ears! I ju-just wa-want-"  
Before Kira could finish, Luka wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
"I just want people to treat me like a normal person." Kira finally whispered.  
"I know, Kira. I know you do. And I know it sucks that they don't but that's just how people are. They're going to treat you differently, and it'll annoy you, but there's nothing you can do about it. You just have to suck it up and try to ignore it."  
"Why me, Luka?"  
"Because we were sneaky kids, and the agent watching you decided to text her boyfriend instead of making sure you didn't get onto the flight deck."

Kira didn't respond, but Luka didn't mind. It was a conversation they had at least once a week.  
"Come on, Mama and Papa want us back in the kitchen."  
"Are they telling everyone?"  
"Not until we're there. But this will be our home, and they need to know."  
Kira nodded and allowed her brother to lead her back inside.

They made their way back to the floor they'd been on, and found everyone sitting in the living room, apparently waiting for them. Once they entered, Kira went to sit on Natasha's lap while Luka sat next to her and held her hand tightly.

After looking over their kids once, Natasha and Clint turned back to their team.  
"Alright. Many of you have noticed that our kids aren't the most normal of 6-year-olds, and I'm sure that you've noticed some strange things with Kira." Natasha started. "So before we tell you anything, do you have any theories?"  
Nobody seemed to have any ideas, and Natasha was grateful, it meant that this would be easier.  
"Ok, then. Kira, do you want to tell them?"  
Kira looked at her parents and her brother for a long while, and finally nodded. She turned back to face the group, and took a deep breath before saying her least favorite sentence. "I'm deaf."

* * *

**So apparently that's where this story is going, ok then. Also, I seem to have wound up with two extremely mature 6-year-olds...interesting.  
I honestly have no idea what's going on with this story, I'm just kind of going where the words go, and hoping that the end result is half-way decent.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I got really busy with school and forgot to upload. I guess this story's going to be a bit longer than I'd intended, so hopefully you guys don't mind.**

* * *

The words that left Kira's mouth clearly wasn't what the team had been expecting. They remained quiet, just looking at her. After a few moments, Kira looked down to her knees, ready for the inevitable questions.

Sure enough, Luka nudged her and she turned to face Tony.

"Is that why you attacked me this morning?"

Kira nodded sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone else to show up."

"Duly noted: don't sneak up on the assassins' kids." Tony murmured to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, were you born deaf, or was it caused by something else?" Bruce asked, a kind smile on his face.

Kira took a deep breath before explaining everything she could. "No, I wasn't born deaf. And I'm not completely deaf, I have 30% hearing in my right ear, and 15% in my left.

"When we were a year old, we visited the hellicarrier with our parents. They got called away, and the agents we were left with couldn't handle kids. The one in charge of me decided to call her boyfriend, and she lost sight of me. I managed to get out on the flight deck, and I stayed their until my parents found me. It wasn't until later that they realized I wasn't reacting to what they were saying."

"What happened to the agent?" Steve asked.

"She was fired."

"For losing track of a kid?" Tony asked.

"No. It was discovered that her boyfriend was a drug lord trying to get SHIELD's secrets, and she was helping. She would've been fired for what happened to Kira if the council hadn't gotten in the way and tried to blame Kira. For as strict as Fury is, he has a huge soft spot for some of his agents' kids." Natasha explained.

"Do you have hearing aides?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing them now."

"Why not?"

"She thought it would be smart to wear them during the night, so we made her leave them out." Luka said.

"Luka." Clint warned. "You know better than that. Kira had her reasons. Based in logic, even though she knew it was silly."

"I know. Sorry, Kira."

"Why did you wear them last night?" Pepper asked. She was smiling softly at Kira, and the young girl decided she liked Pepper very much.

"In case something happened. At home, and at Nana's house, there are things set up in case something happens, so that I can wake up and be ready. But there aren't any here. Something could have happened, and Luka would have gotten hurt if I did wake up."

"That sounds like something we can fix." Tony said.

"Stark"

"Hear me out, Legolas. Fury wants all of us to live here, and you're obviously not going to send your kids off else where. So when we start repairing the tower, you're all getting your own floors. That means that your floor can be equipped with whatever systems Kira is used to. That way she can always know if something should happen without hurting her ears."

The team was quiet for a while, digesting what Tony had just said.

"Wow, Stark. You're not quite the asshole I thought you were." Clint said.

There was laughter at his comment, and Tony did his best to look upset.

"I can also look into developing hearing aides that might be more comfortable. That might help too."

"Whatever. You're not going to get her to like you just by giving her expensive things." Natasha said, stroking Kira's flame red hair.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Tony replied.

"Alright, back to Kira." Bruce said, pausing until she looked up at him. " clearly you can read lips, although I imagine it's tricky right now since you're not familiar with how we all speak."

"That's right. I also know sign language, and so do my parents and Luka."

"Would it be beneficial to you for us to learn ASL as well, or would you prefer to read our lips?"

"Whichever you'd like. Sign language can be tricky, but if you want to learn it would make things easier when I'm not wearing my aides. Reading lips gets annoying after a while."

"Alright. Well, I'm game to try learning. I'll warn you know though, it'll probably be slow going."

"I'd like to learn as well." Pepper said.

"Count me in." Tony added.

"I already know a little from my army days. But I wouldn't mind knowing more." Steve commented.

"I think that settles it. Aside from Thor, but we don't even know if he'll be able to come back to Earth."

Kira nodded and tried not to cry. She'd been so used to people treating her differently once they learned she was deaf. The fact that all of them were willing to learn a completely new language just so she was comfortable made her feel stupid for her earlier fears.

Luka seemed to know what she was thinking. When he caught her eye, he raised his hands and signed "I told you so", causing Kira to laugh, and Bruce to ask what Luka had said.

After an impromptu ASL lesson, the team split up until lunch, each exploring various parts of the tower, making notes to JARVIS about what they wanted on their new floors. Clint went to the workshop with Tony to tell him the basics of the systems they'd installed for Kira.

Kira and Luka decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie, which Luka signed for her while Pepper and Steve sat nearby picking up a few things here and there.

Natasha and Bruce had gone into the kitchen to start lunch, and Natasha smiled as she hears Kira's laughter coming from the living room.

"She's an amazing kid. They both are." Bruce commented.

"Thank you. I'm surprised she warmed up to you all this quickly. It usually takes her a while to get used to new people. Although, the fact that you didn't treat her like an idiot probably helped."

"People do that?"

"All the time. They don't know how to deal with someone not being able to hear them, so they think she's stupid."

"Well, I can tell they're anything but. You guys got lucky with your kids."

Before Natasha could respond, a particularly loud burst of laughter from Kira and Luka interrupted them, joined quickly by Pepper and Steve.

"We really did, didn't we?" Natasha responded when the laughter died down.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I think it might be coming to an end soon. We'll see what happens next chapter.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long! For this chapter I had to do a bit of research, and I wanted to make sure I got everything right. I'm not deaf, and I only know one person who is, so I don't have loads of experience in this area. To compensate for this, I did some research, so I hope I got it right. **

* * *

While the tower was being rebuilt, Natasha and Clint took Luka and Kira back to their house. During the day, the kids spent their time at the tower- always on whatever floors weren't being rebuilt- while Clint and Natasha were at SHIELD, figuring out what their plans would be going forward. After Phil's death, his mother had told the two of them that she needed a little time to grieve, but she wanted to see Luka and Kira during the summer, and Clint and Natasha had readily agreed. Until then, though, they'd both decided to take time off field duty; both to avoid finding another place for their kids to stay where thy'd feel safe, and also to have time to spend with their kids without worrying about when they had to leave again.

While Luka and Kira were at the tower, they taught the rest of the Avengers- a group that quickly grew to include Pepper, since she kept them all sane and fed- sign language, starting with the basic alphabet, and working their way through signs until they were nearly fluent, something made easier by everyone's ability to pick languages up quickly. Before long, each member of the Avengers was signing everything they said, allowing everyone to know what was being said, even if they weren't looking at who was talking.  
While teaching sign language, Kira also familiarized herself with how the team spoke, enabling her to converse with them without sign language or her hearing aides. Although, Kira found that as she grew more comfortable with what was quickly evolving into her new family, she wore her aides less and less often, something Natasha told Pepper she only did at their home.

Luka was always by Kira's side, ensuring that she knew if something was happening that she needed to be aware of. While it would appear that Luka was doing it out of obligation, it soon became clear that Luka was sticking by her side because he was more comfortable when he was near Kira than he was when they were separated. It became a rarity to see one of the twins without the other.

In total, it took about two months of nearly non-stop work to completely renovate the tower. When it was all done, Tony had everyone come over to show them around. When everyone arrived, Tony and Pepper met them in the garage they'd been directed to.

"Hi, guys!" Pepper called as Clint and Natasha climbed out of the car with their children right behind them. Luka and Kira ran to hug Pepper and Tony before Tony pointed them in the direction of their first surprise.  
"They're for you guys." He signed as he took them over to the two motorcycles propped up against two larger ones.  
"And the others?" Kira signed back.  
"Steve and Clint." Tony replied, speaking the words as well as signing them, catching Clint's attention.  
"Whoa, wait what?" Clint asked.  
"Yeah, I heard you used to ride, and I figured you'd like to get out again."  
"Thanks." Clint said, still looking at the bike in awe.  
"Kira, you're only allowed on that if you're wearing your aides." Natasha said, coming to stand in front of her daughter, looking at her severely.  
"Alright, Mama." Kira said.  
Tony brought out the helmets and riding gear while they waited for Bruce and Steve to show up. When the other team members finally arrived, Tony led them into an elevator and pressed a button.

"Alright, so first things first." Tony began, turning to face the rest of the people in the elevator. "This building is designed for employees as well as for us. The garage we were just in can only be accessed by us, as well as a very select few SHILED agents. Oh, I also added Phil's mother to that list. Entry is confirmed through a camera on the keypad, which preforms retinal scans on every member in the vehicle, ensuring that hostiles can force someone to let them into the tower."  
"And what if we have friends in the vehicle that JARVIS doesn't recognize?" Natasha asked.  
"In the event that someone JARVIS doesn't recognize is in the car, he'll ask for a confirmation code, you'll simply reenter the original code if everything is fine."  
"And if everything isn't fine?" Clint asked.  
"If it's not, any other combination of numbers will alert JARVIS that something is wrong, in which case, access won't be granted." As the elevator dinged, Tony smiled and stepped out, signaling for the rest of the team to follow.  
"This is one of the basement levels. It houses the various gyms."  
"Various?" Steve asked.  
"Various." Tony confirmed. "There's a boxing gym, complete with three rings and numerous punching bags, and enough replacements for you, Capsicle." Tony shot him a smirk before continuing. "There's also a room with different types of workout equipment, treadmills, bicycles, weights, et cetera. Then there's the gymnastics equipment, Spidey, Legolas."  
"Really?" Natasha asked impressed.  
"Really."  
"Who has access to this area?" Steve asked.  
"Us, and no one else. The tower is equipped with top notch security systems. Access to our levels is granted only by this one elevator- and before you ask, JARVIS has a program to ensure that it never goes down, meaning we can always get to the necessary floors."  
Tony led them back into the elevator and pressed another button, sending them to another basement level.  
"This is where the fun happens." Tony said as he led them out. "It's a state of the art gun range, complete with all the fun toys."  
"Fun?" Bruce asked, skeptical.  
"Fun." Tony said. "There's your usual stuff, glocks, berretas, other things. Then there's the slightly unusual, mainly different kinds of bows and specialty arrows."  
"Sweet." Clint murmured, causing his family to laugh.  
"Then there's the fun things. Military grade weapons that I don't technical have, mainly because I'm not technically supposed to have them in this building, because it's classified as a residential building."  
"Are they your own designs?" Natasha asked, approaching one of the clear cabinets, marveling at the weapons inside.  
"Some are, yeah. The range is down here though, because the noise from the weapons is too loud and it would alert the employees that something was going on."  
The group nodded as Tony led them back to the elevator. "Alright, JARVIS, feel free to take us to our first floor."  
"Certainly, Sir."  
Once the doors closed, the elevator started, and less than a minute later, they reopened.  
"Welcome to the 70th floor." Tony said, following the team out. "Otherwise known as the common floor. This is the living room, complete with flat screen and multiple couches. Down the hall is the kitchen, which is attached to the dining room. There is a game room as well, with all the different game consoles as well as a pool table, an air hockey table, and a foosball table."  
As Tony explained the floor, the group spread out and familiarized themselves with the area. Kira was slightly disappointed when she didn't see any of the things she'd thought would be built in for her, but she didn't want to mention it and seem like she was whining.  
"Alright, back in, everyone." Pepper called, causing Luka to tap Kira's shoulder to get her attention. The next floor was Steve's, and Tony gave him a brief description of what he could expect before allowing him to explore on his own. Next came Bruce's floor and Tony gave him the same treatment, adding that R&D was the floor under the common level, and he'd show him around the next day.  
"Pepper and I are the next floor, but you don't need to see that. Which means our next stop is your floor."  
"And we're only going with you so Tony can explain some things." Pepper added.  
Natasha and Clint nodded as Tony pressed the button for their floor. When they arrived, Kira couldn't help but smile. The entered into a living room, with white couches arranged in a U shape, surrounding a coffee table and looking upon another flat screen TV.  
"And this is where your fun begins, Kira." Tony said, kneeling in front of her.  
"The TV in here, and in the common area and movie room is equipped with a Direct Audio Input, which means-"  
"It connects to my aides." Kira finished.  
"Exactly." Tony said. "And if you're not wearing them, there will be captions you can turn on."  
"There's a small kitchen on your floor as well." Pepper added. "We thought- well, I thought and then convinced Tony- that you'd want to be together from time to time, rather than spending time with the rest of the team constantly."  
"Thanks." Clint said.  
"Sure, sure. Let's continue the tour." Tony said, almost seeming to shy away from the gratitude.  
Natasha and Clint shared a look, but followed him down the hall. Kira and Luka walked on either side of Tony, holding his hands and joking with him.  
"Pepper?" Natasha asked softly.  
"Hmm?"  
"Does Tony want kids?"  
"Natasha! We're not even married."  
"So?" Clint interjected.  
"It's just, Kira and Luka really like him, and I think he'd be a good parent." Natasha clarified.  
Pepper didn't reply, but Natasha could tell she was thinking over the conversation. Before anything else could be said, Tony was stopping outside a door.  
"Luka, this is your room. I've had some furniture brought in, but if there's something else you'd like, we can see about getting it."  
Luka nodded, and opened the door. He let out a gasp as JARVIS raised the lights, and it was quickly echoed by the rest of his family.  
The room was simple, but large. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the wall, with dark wood for the headboard and footboard. The other pieces of furniture, a table on either side of the bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a desk with a chair were done with the same wood and finish. There was an attached bathroom as well as a walk in closet.  
"If there's anything else you want added, we can see about making it work." Tony said, and Clint and Natasha nodded.  
When Luka was done looking around, Tony led the group back into the hall, where they continued walking, ignoring the door across from Luka's.  
"This is the master bedroom. It's similar to Luka's in that it's currently only got the bare minimum, but I figured you'd want to be able to decorate it yourselves."  
When the door opened, Natasha was shocked. There was a California King bed in the middle of the wall, and the room was furnished in the same manner as Luka's, with an additional desk and dresser, and a slightly larger bathroom and closet.  
"If there's anything else you'd like, let me know and I'll see if we can find it. And of course, feel free to bring anything from your home."  
"Thanks, Stark." Clint said, awe clear in his voice.  
Natasha turned to see what her husband was looking at and her breath caught, wondering how she'd missed it when she first walked in.  
The wall across from the door was made entirely of windows, giving a perfect view of the New York skyline.  
After a few moments, they left the master bedroom and made their way back down the hall to the door they'd skipped over originally.  
"And this is the little princess' room." Tony said, smiling down at Kira, who smiled back at him.  
"Tony-" Pepper started admonishing him for the nickname.  
"I like being called Princess." Kira said, causing Clint and Natasha to laugh.  
"I guess you're done with Angel then, huh?"  
"You're the only ones allowed to call me that." Kira reminded her parents.  
Clint and Natasha smiled at their daughter before gesturing for her to open the door. When she did, her breath caught in her throat.  
"This is the only room already fully furnished." Tony said. "I thought it would be easier to demonstrate everything if we had all the pieces, but if you decide you want different furniture, we can transfer everything over."  
Kira completely ignored Tony's words. Instead, she walked over to the queen sized bed and ran her hands over the bed posts. It was a white frame with an attached canopy with bits of dark blue streaked along the canopy. There was a matching white side table on either side of the bed, as well as a white book case, white desk and chair, white dresser, and a white vanity complete with a stool, just like in all the princess movies. There was also an attached bathroom and a walk in closet, large enough to hold however many clothes she would accumulate in her teenaged years.  
"And now for the interesting part." Tony announced. "JARVIS, if you don't mind."  
"Certainly, Sir."  
With that, Kira and her family had their minds blown.  
"First, is JARVIS' way of letting you know if we need to tell you something, and you're in another room." A screen popped up on the wall made of windows, just like in her parents' room- and Luka's now that she really thought about it. On it, was a written message. _Good day, Miss. Kira._  
"What if I'm not looking at it?" Kira asked.  
As soon as she asked the question, a green light blinked in the room, casting a green light throughout the room.  
"That light will let you know if there's a message for you. JARVIS will know if you're asleep when we need something, and should that happen, the bed will vibrate, as it will if you set your alarm clock."  
Kira nodded. "What happens if-"  
"In the highly unlikely event of an attack on the tower, and more importantly, and floor you're on, strobe lights will flash, alerting you to the danger. Any floor you might be on is equipped with the light system, and is capable of sending messages to you wherever you happen to be."  
Kira nodded again, relieved somewhat.  
"There's also a TDD on your vanity," Tony said, gesturing to the device on the vanity. "In case you want to call anyone. Are you familiar with how it works?"  
"Yeah. I have one at home and with Nana."  
"Alright then."  
"I have a specific person who translates everything back to me, since I can speak on the phone alright."  
"Well, I guess you know how everything needs to work. I think I managed to get everything your father mentioned you had, but if you think of anything that might make life a little easier, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help you."  
Kira nodded and smiled at Tony. He turned around and was about to leave when he turned to face her again.  
"Oh! I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue case and held it out to Kira. She took it gingerly and opened it, breath catching in her throat when she saw what was inside.  
"They were finished yesterday afternoon. Go ahead and give them a shot."  
Kira couldn't stop smiling as she took out one of the hearing aides and slipped it into her ear and repeated the action with the other one.  
"Well?" Luka asked.  
"Has your voice always been that annoying?" Kira asked, laughter in her voice. Luka stuck his tongue out at her, but couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  
"They're smaller than normal ones, so hopefully they fit a little better."  
"They do. It'll always be painful, but at least it's bearable." Kira replied, running to give Tony a hug.  
Tony returned the hug, seeming slightly surprised at the gesture. "Oh, one more thing. JARVIS can tell if you have them in or not, and has been instructed to wake you up if you try to sleep with them in, without having received the ok from your parents, got it?"  
Kira sighed dramatically, but her smile told him she appreciated everything. "Alright. Thank you, Tony."  
Tony gave her another smile before leading Pepper out of the room. Natasha and Clint followed, leaving Luka and Kira alone.

"I told you they wouldn't treat you like an idiot." Luka said, nudging Kira's shoulder with his own.  
"Oh, shut up." She replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
They were silent for a moment, simply staring out the windows.  
"Luka?" Kira finally asked, her voice soft.  
"Hmm?" Luka responded without tearing his gaze away from the window.  
"Thank you." Kira whispered.  
Luka turned around and saw tears in Kira's eyes and came over to give her a hug.  
"For what?"  
"For everything. For putting up with me constantly complaining. For putting up with me in general. And for always being there, even when I'm being annoying."  
"Kira, stop." Luka said, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I told you to stop thanking me. You would do the same thing for me. You're my person, remember? I"ll do anything for you."  
"I know." Kira replied, stepping forward and hugging her brother tightly. Luka reciprocated and they stood there for a long moment, getting lost in their own thoughts.  
"So, what happens now?" Kira finally asked, breaking the hug to step back and look at her brother.  
"I have no idea. Things will be different. But, as long as we stick together, we can get through anything." He said firmly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kira's forehead.  
"Promise?" Kira asked.  
"Promise."  
Kira gave her brother one more smile before turning and taking the hearing aides out and returning them to the container, having decided not to wear them when she was around her family. It had made her laugh at first, but now she realized it was true. The Avengers were her family, there was no doubt about it.  
She turned back to Luka and held out her hand. He took it and they walked out of the room together. When they got to the hallway, they found their parents waiting for them. Clint scooped Kira off the floor and kissed her temple before they made their way back to the common area where they'd all decided to have dinner together, as sort of a welcome home thing.

As Kira sat at the table between her brother and her mother, she couldn't help laughing at the motley crew that had transformed into a dysfunctional family. Hands flew as people talked, and it comforted Kira to know that signing had become almost second nature to everyone. They laughed and spoke over each other, and Kira realized that this was going to be her new normal, and that was totally ok with her.  
All these people would make sure she and her brother were safe, and her parents when they returned to field work. Just like any family, there would be ups and downs, but they'd get through it, all of it, so long as they remembered to  
_Stick Together._

* * *

**There's the end of the story! I hope you guys liked it. As I said before, I have no experience with the tools and whatnot that Tony had installed in Kira's room, so everything mentioned is from my research, except for the bit about JARVIS letting Kira know if there were messages and knowing if she had her hearing aides in, but I figured Tony Stark could make his AI capable of that kind of thing.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
